wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Christina Aguilera
Christina Maria Aguilera (ur. 18 grudnia 1980 w Staten Island w Nowym Jorku, USA) - amerykańska piosenkarka i autorka tekstów. Talent muzyczny odziedziczyła po mamie, znakomitej skrzypaczce. Jej ojciec był wojskowym, zatem rodzina często się przeprowadzała. Dopiero w roku 1987 roku osiedli na stałe w Wexford w stanie Pensylwania. 12 stycznia 2008 roku przyszedł na świat jej pierwszy syn - Max Liron Bratman. Kariera Christina rozpoczęła pracę nad swoim debiutanckim albumem. Płytę wyprodukowali: Guy Roche ("What a Girl Wants"), Steve Kipner i David Frank ("Genie in a Bottle"), Travon Potts ("Blessed"). Teksty piosenek zaś napisali: Diane Warren ("I Turn to You", "Somebody's Somebody"), Heather Holley ("Obvious"), Carl Sturken i Evan Rogers ("Love Will Find A Way", "Love For All Seasons"), Paul Rein ("Come On Over"). W 1999 roku płyta była już gotowa, a sama wokalistka wystąpiła w czerwcu 1999 na Alma Awards. W sierpniu '99 ukazał się singel "Genie In A Bottle", który szybko zdobył pozycję nr 1 listy Billboardu i utrzymywał się na szczycie przez 5 tygodni. Następnie pojawił się debiutancki album zatytułowany "Christina Aguilera", który powtórzył sukces singla. W październiku singel "Genie In A Bottle" został wydany w Wielkiej Brytanii i debiutował na miejscu pierwszym. W tym samym miesiącu ukazał się tam także jej debiutancki album. Jeszcze w październiku pojawiło się domowe video Christiny zatytułowane "Genie Gets Her Wish". Pod koniec roku wokalistka została uznana za jedną z najbardziej fascynujących kobiet '99 roku. Otrzymała nagrodę w kategorii "najlepszy nowy artysta" na Alma Awards. Pojawiła się na okładkach wielu magazynów oraz śpiewała swoje piosenki w różnych amerykańskich programach. W grudniu '99 roku jako singel została wydana piosenka "What A Girl Wants", która stała się pierwszym kawałkiem, który wszedł na pozycję pierwszą w 2000 roku. Również w grudniu pojawił się świąteczny singel Christiny pt. "The Christmas Song". Przed samymi świętami wokalistka wystąpiła wraz z B.B. Kingiem i Jewel w Białym Domu dla prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych - Billa Clintona. W styczniu 2000 roku Christina zaśpiewała "I Turn To You" i "What A Girl Wants" na American Music Awards. Wystąpiła też u boku Enrique Iglesiasa na Super Bowl Half-Time Show. Pod koniec stycznia ogłoszono nominacje do prestiżowych nagród Grammy. Aguilera została nominowana w dwóch kategoriach: "najlepszy nowy artysta" i "najlepsza wokalistka". Ostatecznie 20 lutego Christina zdobyła złotą statuetkę gramofonu za najlepszy debiut '99 roku. W lutym 2000 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii pojawił się singel "What A Girl Wants" i doszedł tam do miejca 2. W marcu wokalistka udała się do Tajwanu na konferencję prasową i koncert, gdzie świętowała swoje zwycięstwo podczas Grammy Awards. W kwietniu wystąpiła na Men Strike Back, jako jedyna przedstawicielka płci żeńskiej. Na tym koncercie pojawili się również Backstreet Boys, Sting i Enrique Iglesias. W maju zdobyła dwie nagrody Blockbuster w kategoriach: "najlepszy nowy artysta żeński" oraz "ulubiony singel" (za "Genie In A Bottle"). Również w maju "Genie In A Bottle" został uznany najlepszym międzynarodowym singlem roku na ASCAP Awards. W podobnej kategorii Christina odebrała nagrodę Ivor Novello Awards. W czerwcu Christina ruszyła w trasę koncertową, której sponsorami byli Levi's oraz Sears. W lipcu 2000 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii pojawił się singel "I Turn To You". W Stanach Zjednoczonych kawałek ten doszedł do trzeciej pozycji na liście przebojów. W sierpniu świat obiegła wiadomość o tym, że Christina jest zakochana w jednym ze swoich tancerzy. Jej wybrankiem był Jorge Santos. Jeszcze w sierpniu wokalistka nagrała piosenkę przewodnią dla nowej kampanii reklamowej koncernu Coca-Cola. We wrześniu ukazał się hiszpańskojęzyczny album Aguilery zatytułowany "Mi Reflejo". Płyta doszła do 27 pozycji na amerykańskiej liście przebojów. Był to bardzo duży sukces, nietypowy dla płyty nieanglojęzycznej. Następnie Christina zdobyła nominację do latynoskiej nagrody Grammy za piosenkę "Genio Atrapado". W październiku w Wielkiej Brytanii ukazał się singel "Come On Over (All I Want Is You)". Piosenka debiutowała na pozycji ósmej na brytyjskiej liście przebojów. W USA stała się dużym hitem i była przez 4 tygodnie na szczycie. Jeszcze w październiku miał premierę świąteczny album pt. "My Kind Of Christmas", który w styczniu 2001 roku pokrył się platyną. Rok 2001 był dla Christiny przede wszystkim okazją do współpracy z innymi artystami. W marcu wokalistka pracowała z Ricky'm Martinem nad nową wersją piosenki "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely", pochodzącej z albumu Ricky'ego pt. "Sound Loaded". Utwór ten stał się wielkim hitem na całym świecie, a w USA doszedł do 11 pozycji. W kwietniu Christina nagrała wraz z Lil' Kim, Myą i Pink nową wersję hitu "Lady Marmalade". Producentką tego nagrania jest Missy Elliott. W tym samym czasie Christina zdobyła kolejne dwie nagrody Blockbuster (za płytę "Mi Reflejo" oraz w kategorii "ulubiona artystka roku"). W maju 2001 roku wraz z Ricky'm Martinem zaśpiewała piosenkę "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely" na World Music Awards w Monako. Również w maju piosenka "Lady Marmalade" stała się numerem jeden w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Był to także tym samym czwarty numer jeden Christiny na liście singli. W czerwcu została wydana VHS/DVD "My Reflection", która jest zapisem koncertu. W lipcu Aguilera, Pink, Mya i Lil Kim dostały 6 nominacji do MTV Video Music Awards za "Lady Marmalade". Miesiąc później piosenka wygrała w kategorii "piosenka lata" na Teen Choice Awards. We wrześniu utwór "Lady Marmalade" zdobył nagrody MTV za "najlepszy clip roku" i "najlepszy teledysk z filmu". Christina, Lil Kim, Mya i Pink zaśpiewały na głównej gali. Wkrótce potem zostały ogłoszone nominacje do Latynoskich Nagród Grammy. Po raz kolejny nominowana była Christina, która ostatecznie zabrała do domu drugą w swoim życiu nagrodę Grammy (za album "Mi Reflejo", który we wrześniu uzyskał status potrójnie platynowej płyty). W tym samym czasie wokalistka wzięła udział w nagraniu nowej wersji przeboju Marvina Gaye'a "What's Going On". W piosence tej można było również usłyszeć m.in. Bono z U2, Backstreet Boys, Britney Spears, Destiny's Child, Nelly Furtado oraz Jennifer Lopez. W lutym 2002 roku Aguilera wystapiła na zakończeniu Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Salt Lake City. Zaśpiewała tam swój nowy utwór pt. "Infatuation". Wkrótce zostały ogłoszone nominacje do nagród Grammy, w których nagrodzono piosenkę "Lady Marmalade". W maju Aguilera otrzymała kolejne nagrody za tę piosenkę. Tym razem do jej rąk trafiły: nagroda Alma Awards, nagroda MTV Japan (najlepszy teledysk z filmu) oraz MPVA (najlepsza stylistyka do teledysku). Od 2001 roku Christina pracowała nad nową płytą, na której opisała swoje doświadczenia - przejścia z byłym chłopakiem, załamanie nerwowe i zdradę przyjaciół. Przy pisaniu dość osobistych tekstów pomagali jej: Scott Storch i Matt Morris ("Can't Hold Us Down", "Walk Away", "Fighter", "Infatuation"), Alicia Keys ("Impossible"), Linda Perry ("Make Over", "Cruz"), Rob Hoffman i Heather Holley ("Soar"), Steve Morales ("Get Mine, Get Yours"), Jasper Cameron ("Dirrty") i Glen Ballard ("The Voice Within"). Na pierwszy singel promujący nowy album wybrano piosenkę "Dirrty", która nie zdobyła większej popularności w USA. Za to w Europie radziła sobie o wiele lepiej, zdobywając miejsca w pierwszych piątkach wielu list przebojów. 29 października miała premierę płyta pt. "Stripped", która okazała się kolejnym wielkim sukcesem Aguilery, mimo iż nie zdobyła pierwszego miejsca na liście Billboardu. Pod koniec roku został wydany singel "Beautiful", który stał się hymnem tych, którzy czują się odrzuceni, brzydcy, niedocenieni. Rok 2003 przyniósł wokalistce kolejne nagrody (m.in. TRL Award, CGM.PL, MVPA, GLAAD Award), "Stripped" zdobyło status dwukrotnej platyny. Ten rok to również okres wytężonej pracy - zdjęcia do teledysku "Fighter" i przygotowania do trasy koncertowej z Justinem Timberlake'iem "Justified and Stripped Tour", która rozpoczęła się 4 czerwca. Christina wydała DVD "Stripped Live in the UK" z trasy Stripped World Tour. Wydano także dwa kolejne single z albumu: "Can't Hold Us Down" i "The Voice Within", które także zdobyły niemałą popularność. W listopadzie 2005 roku po 2 latach narzeczeństwa wyszła za Jordana Bratmana. W czerwcu 2006, wyszedł pierwszy singel z nowej płyty pt. "Ain't No Other Man". W 2006 roku ukazał się jej oczekiwany 4 lata album "Back to Basics", który okazał się dla Christiny strzałem w dziesiątkę. Na płycie znajdują się odwołania do muzyki w stylu lat 20. 30. 40. w nowocześniejszych aranżacjach. We wrześniu 2006, wyszedł drugi singel z owej płyty pt. "Hurt". W listopadzie 2006, Christina Aguilera wyruszyła w trasę po Stanach Zjednoczonych i Europie. Wokalistka niestety nie koncertowała w Polsce. Najbliższy koncert odbył sie 17.12.06 w Pradze. W styczniu 2007, Christina wydała singel pt. "Candyman". W czerwcu 2007, wydano oficjalne oświadczenie iż Christina Aguilera jest w 9 tygodniu ciąży. Dziecko przyszło na świat 12 stycznia 2008 roku. W czerwcu 2007, media donoszą także że Christina Aguilera zamierza wydać ostatni singel ze swojej trzeciej płyty, tym razem będzie to "Slow Down Baby". Spekulacje okazały się prawdziwe. Singel został wydany m.in. w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Obecnie media podają informacje, jakoby ostatnim singlem promującym płytę w Europie miałaby być piosenka "Oh mother", a nie "Slow Down Baby". Christina nagrała też teledysk do "Save Me From Myself", który ukazał się z okazji narodzin jej pierwszego dziecka - Maxa. Teledysk został opublikowany dzień po narodzinach dziecka. W klipie możemy zobaczyć prywatne nagrania ze ślubu Christiny i Jordana. Christina latem 2007 roku wyjechała na Trasę Koncertową "Back to Basics Tour" po Azji i Australii, aby promować tam swój trzeci album "Back to Basic", z którego wydała DVD "Back to Basics: Live and Down Under". Dyskografia *1999 - "Christina Aguilera" *2000 - "Mi Reflejo" *2002 - "Stripped" *2006 - "Back To Basics" Single Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Udział w Virtuala Konkurso Kanzono Udział w Muzycznej Gwiazdce Kategoria:Worldvision Song Contest Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki Kategoria:Amerykańscy wokaliści Kategoria:Muzyczna Gwiazdka Kategoria:Virtuala Konkurso Kanzono